The invention relates to an electro-chemical cell used for the completion of electro-chemical processes by means of ion-conducting solutions with several essentially plate-shaped electrodes which are spaced apart from each other by frames and which form an electrolyte space between two adjacent electrodes. The electrolyte spaces are sealed at least in the area on the side and at the bottom so they are impermeable to liquids and adjacent electrodes are electrically insulated against each other. The electrodes and the frame are tightened against each other, but can be loosened.
DD-PS 141 463 describes a device for the completion of electro-chemical processes having one electrolysis cell with electrode channels having a parallel flow, designed in accordance with the filter press principle. The electrodes which are separated from each other by means of membranes or diaphragms are sealed against each other by means of sealing frames, these sealing frames consisting of a suitable flexible material, such as PVC, and they are sealed during the assembly of the filter press arrangement. Apart from monopolar electrodes, bipolar electrodes are also provided for example for the regeneration of chromic acid. In the case of such a filter press arrangement, the exchange of individual electrodes poses a problem since the entire mechanism must be closed down and dismantled to facilitate cleaning or to exchange individual electrodes and/or bipolar electrodes.